Bite Me
by InuVampireChan
Summary: Yugi and Heba begin attending Cross Academy, a school for "different students". What will happen as the two boys encounter werewolves, shape shifters, wizards and worse of all. vampires? Story written with CirelondielGreenleaf! Disclaimers: We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Cross Academy!
1. Chapter 1

Inu: Hey guys I know forgotten was supposed to be next but this one is special. Me and my sister were talking and we decided to write this together. So the idea was changed around a little and written.  
Yugi: Forgotten will still be written and put up as planned but this one is going to be co-written with Inu's sister CirelondielGreenleaf.

* * *

Chapter 1

Headmaster Kain Cross stood with his back to the door of his office while he watched his students file to their separate classrooms from the widow behind his desk. A small smile graced his delicate face. It had been a silent dream of his to open his own school, and it warmed his heart to watch his students laugh and make friends with one another. His very special students.

You see, Cross Academy was a very special school. In a way, it was a school for the 'gifted', for the different. It was a school for those who could not simply attend a normal public school.

Headmaster cross had created a school designed for the hidden part of the world, that was slowly becoming less hidden. The students at his academy consisted of humans, werewolves, shape shifters, wizards and witches, and last but not least, vampires.

The vampires were gathered in what is called the night class, while the later consisted of the day class. Kain had created this school with the hope that all the species of the world would one day live in harmony.

No more fear, no more war. So far things were going well. There had been very few fights break out on campus, and only a handful of parents had called to scream at Kain over the phone. Oh headmaster Cross was no fool; he knew that a great many humans and others a like disagreed with his plan for peace. And there would always be those who would forever fight against him. But for now, things were great, and for now Kain Cross would continue to let more students attend his school, no matter what happened.

Just then there was a knock on his door, and the headmaster turned around to greet his guest, with a great smile on his face.

Solomon Moto walked into the room smiling at the man in front of him. He was an elderly man who had come to enroll his two grandsons at the academy. Although the boys rejected his choice and fought him on it at first, he had managed to convince them to give the new school a try.

He bowed slightly to Kain. "Hello, you must be Kain Cross I am Solomon Moto and these..." He gestured to the two tri-color haired teens next to him, "... Are my grandchildren, Yugi and Heba Moto."  
The pale teen bowed. "Hello I am Yugi."  
The tan teen just stood there staring at Kain. "And I am Heba."

Kain remained silent for a split second before breaking out into a seemingly impossibly bigger smile and running over to the twin boys. He threw his arms around them before gushing,  
"You two are soooooooooo adorable!" He rubbed his cheek against each of the boy's faces.  
"I can't believe you are joining my family today!" He pulled away and looked at each of their faces. Headmaster Cross frequently referred to his students as his family, seeing as he has no family of his own. He straightened then looked to the boy's grandfather and extended his hand out for Solomon to shake. Suddenly being very professional now.  
"I am indeed headmaster Kain Cross. It's a pleasure to meet you and your boys"  
Although the headmaster was sometimes a bit of a spaz, he knew when it was time to be more of an adult, and less of a child

Solomon stared stunned for a moment. The old man having a hard time registering what just happened. He then took Kain's hand and shook it. "The pleasure is all min, are you alright sir?"  
Heba turned to his brother eyes wide. He leaned in and whispered in his ear. "What just happened?"  
Heba shook his head and sighed whispering back. "I believe we just entered the nut house Yugi. That mans sudden attitude change proves it. No wonder he allows vampire to wander around here freely."

Kain allowed a laugh to escape his lips before gesturing to the Moto's to have a seat at the chairs in front of his desk. He decided it would be best not to antagonize the young Moto by responding to his comment about his vampire students.  
"Yes yes I'm fine. Forgive me, I believe you will discover while you study here that I am not the usual ever day headmaster."

He smiled again while he sat in his own chair and pulled out the file that had been sent to him from Yugi and Heba's previous school. The file had been very thorough in explaining the Moto boys. Yugi is more carefree and shy, while his twin is outgoing and has a sharp tongue. They both have been A students before the accident that happened a few years ago. The headmaster would be lying if he said he wasn't afraid how that accident would affect the boys while they are here. Which also raised the question, why?

Why would they willingly agree to attend a school, with students such as his, knowing full well what they would go through?

Kain flipped the file closed and looked up to the family in front of him.  
"I hope this question doesn't harm you too much, but I'm afraid that I need to ask it." The headmaster watched their expressions carefully.  
"Could you tell me about the accident? And, no offense intended but, why are you here? Why have you decided to attend my academy?"

Yugi slid farther into his chair and Heba sat up straighter. Both teens suddenly as stiff as a board.

Solomon cleared his throat and looked at his grandsons in worry. "I'm afraid they are here because of me. I want them to get the best education and your school has the highest regards. Plus it's not like they're going to be attending with the... Different students." He said carefully not wanting to insult the headmasters other students.

Yugi let out a depressed sigh and looked up at Kain. "The accident happened ten years ago when we were eight." He looked to Heba who nodded telling him to go on.  
Yugi looked back to Kain, suddenly very serious. "We were asleep in our beds when we heard mom scream. She shouted 'monster' and then there was a huge crash." He bit his lips to hold back his tears and looked down at his lap, using his blond bangs to hide his face.  
Heba then turned to Kain taking over for Yugi. "We crawled out of bed and wandered into their room where we found mom on the ground and a vampire over her, sucking the life out of her. Dad was against the wall holding a stake but too scared to move."

He took a shaky breath and closed his eyes. "He told us to run but we didn't."  
Yugi looked back up at Kain, his cheeks stained with tears. "The vampire then let mom go and jumped dad. H-he wa-was ki-killed i-in fr-front of us."  
Yugi broke down into tears and Heba pulled his brother into his arms rubbing circles on his back to calm him down.

Headmaster Cross's face fell to reveal one of great sympathy for the boys.  
"I am so sorry for what you both had to go through. I can only begin to imagine how terrible it must have been." He stood up and looked out the window and let a little sigh escape his lips.  
"In regards to your statement Mr. Moto, your grandsons will be attending class with werewolves, wizards, witches and shape shifters." He turned and gave the family a little smile; he tried to be both encouraging and sympathetic to their situation.  
"And while you will not have direct contact with the night class, they do live on campus. And I can assure you we do background checks on all of our students. In both the day class and the night class. My academy is composed of the best students in the state. None of them are as-" The headmaster paused, trying to think of the most appropriate word to use.  
"None of them are as degrading, as the one you encountered. They will not harm you boys, I swear it."

Solomon nodded and looked to his grandsons who managed to calm down. He was worried about them being around the vampires, but with Kain here his worry was lessened. He trusted the man and hoped the boys would at least be able to enjoy there years here, even if leaving them saddened him greatly.

He turned back and smiled at Kain. "As long as they don't have direct contact with the night student, they should be fine."  
Heba nodded and managed to smile a little. "We owe it to our parents to get the best education possible."  
Yugi nodded in agreement. "We promised them we would."

Kain nodded, knowing that the boys would not believe him no matter how many times he told them that the night class was not that dangerous. The headmaster picked up two folders off his desk and handed them to the boys.  
"Inside these folders you boys will find an assortment of sheets. One being your class schedules, although most of your classes are together there are two that you have separate from each other. Also in the folder is a sheet that explains the dorms, proper edict rules and regulations etc. There is also a map of the campus just in case you get lost. It's rare but it has happened." Cross chuckled and gave the boys an encouraging smile.  
"I do hope you grow to think of this school as your home away from home. Now, I have a meeting that I must attend, but allow me to page one of my best students and they may give you a tour of the campus and the dorms for me." Headmaster Kain picked up the phone off his desk, punched in a couple numbers, and waited.

After a couple of seconds the other person must have picked up the phone because the headmaster smiled and once again switched to his more cheery child like personality.  
"Ah, finally my young Ryou, I need you to do me a favor! Would you come to my office and give a family a tour for me? Pretty please?" Kain smiled and listened to other line before thanking him and hanging the phone up.  
"Ryou will be here in a second to give you the tour." He said to the Moto's before giving them a big smile.

Yugi shivered, his constant mood changes scaring him. Heba must have felt the same because he inched closer to Yugi.

Solomon smiled and turned to his grandsons. "Okay my boys, I have to go but I hope you have a good time here. Call me if you ever need me." He hugged the two of them and a few tears slipped by. The thought of leaving the only family he had left hurt his old fragile heart. He ruffled their hair and turned to Kain. "Please take good care of them, call me if there are any problems and if you need to know anything else." He held out a hand for Kain to shake.

Headmaster Kain gently shook the old man's hand, giving him a warm smile.  
"No need to worry sir, your boys are in great hands I promise" Just then a gentle knock sounded on the office door and Cross leaped acorss the room to open it. A small boy, about Heba and Yugi's size walked into the room. His hair was spiked and long and silver in color. He wore the traditional day class uniform and the color of his tie symbolized that he was human. He bowed and greeted himself,  
"Pleased to meet you, my name is Ryou."  
The headmaster smiled and glomped the young boy.  
"Isn't he just the cutest?" Having no children of his own the headmaster is often prone to hugging his students and treating them as if they were his own. Ryou just stood there and allowed the headmaster to gush over him; after all he was use to his behavior.

Solomon slipped past the young albino teen, gave one last look at his grandchildren and then left.

Yugi tilted his head to one side and inspected the boy. He looked so innocent and sweet, he smiled fondly at him. 'I hope we can become friends' He thought.  
Heba watched the scene in curiosity. "Is this normal behavior for him?" He asked the silver haired teen.

Ryou smiled back and nodded,  
"Yes, the headmaster is more like a father figure than a headmaster. But this is the best school that I have ever been to." he shrugged his shoulders, "And honestly you get use to the hugging and the weirdness" he chuckled and pulled away from the headmaster.  
"Headmaster don't you have a meeting to get to?" Suddenly Kain straightened up and rushed to his desk to grab a file from it.  
"Yes yes, thank you for reminding me Ryou!" Turing to the Moto's he waved and wished them luck getting settled into their dorm room. Rather than giving them separate dorm mates the headmaster made sure that they would be sharing a room. He figured they would be more comfortable that way.

After he rushed out of the room Ryou smiled at them and gestured for the twins to follow him. He started with the main courtyard, showing them the gardens and pointing to the paths that led to each dorm building.  
"Because we are a part of the day class we aren't allowed to go into the nigh class dorm. But that doesn't stop a lot of students from trying." Ryou explained.

Many day class students tried to get into the night class dorm, in the hopes of trying to see the students of the night class

Heba looked around smiling fondly at the flowers; they reminded him of his mother's garden back home. She used to love gardening and the twins would often help her. "Believe me Ryou; you won't have to worry about us trying to sneak into their dorm."  
Yugi nodded in agreement looking over at the different gates, his gaze landing on the moon dorm one. "If anything, we will want to be as far from them as possible."

Ryou fought back the urge to ask why but decided against it. After all, they had just met and he didn't want to intrude too much into their personal lives. He simply nodded and proceeded to show them the way to their dorms.  
"I'll show you to your rooms then and give you guys some time to settle in. When you're done I'll show you the common room, where everyone just hangs out and plays games and such. If you want i can show you around the school too, and guide you through you through your schedules." Ryou silently hoped that he didn't seem pushy or over bearing, he was just trying to be friendly. Being the new student, especially at this school, could be over whelming and a bit nerve racking.

Yugi smiled and nodded silently grateful he didn't ask about their parents, going through the explanation once today was bad enough.  
Heba and Yugi followed the teen to the sun dorms where they made their way to their new room. They unlocked the door and placed their bags on the bed.

The room was average sized with white walls and a black rug and curtains. There were two beds again the walls. Behind the beds was a sliding glass door that lead out to a balcony. Heba chose the one on the left and Yugi took the one on the right. Next to the beds were night stands and in front the beds of them were two desks. Next to the desks were dressers.  
Yugi turned to Ryou and smiled. "Ryou right? When do classes begin and end?"

Ryou tilted his head to the side, a questioning look forming on his face.  
"Did the headmaster give you your schedules? It should explain the times for each of your classes. I'm only asking because it's slightly different for each student. For example, I have the first period free because I'm slightly more a head then some other students. Other students have early release. First period begins at 8am though and last period ends at 3pm."

Yugi and Heba pulled out there schedules and looked them over.  
"I have First period free, then Biology, Lunch, Geometry, English Enriched, World History." Yugi said and then turned to Heba.  
"Uh, I have first Free as well, then Biology, Lunch, Algebra, English Enriched, Japanese History." He answered and turned to Yugi. "Cross-san was right we have everything together but math and science."  
Yugi shrugged and gave Heba a slight smile. "We will be fine, we don't have to take class with them remember. And its only 90 mins were apart."  
Heba smiled back and ruffled his twin's hair. "I know that."

Yugi pulled away and fixed his hair half glaring at his brother.  
Heba then turned to Ryou. "So, what are the other students like and will we have to interact with the night class at all?"

Ryou ponder his question for a second before answering,  
"I don't interact with most of the day class, but i do have a couple friends that i could introduce you too. They're good people; i have had the same group of friends since i stared school here." Ryou gave them a warm smile to emphasize his statement, before continuing.  
"As for your second question, once a week, usually Friday nights, headmaster Kain gathers both the night class and the day class together for some interacting. He doesn't force everyone to go, it's mostly optional, but he likes the two classes to interact to try and emphasize his idea of peace between all the species. It s the whole reason he started this school. He wants to prove that everyone can live together in harmony." Ryou sat down at the desk across from Heba's bed and watched the twin's faces. From the way they have been cautiously asking about the night class he could assume they has something against vampires, but once again Ryou gathered it would be best not to ask. Instead he continued explaining.  
"I have attended a couple of the gatherings recently. They weren't bad, mostly the day class students hit on the night class students. They are a few that genuinely want to get to know one another. Some are just curious about a different species from their own. All in all it's not that bad of an experience."

Heba and Yugi sat on there beds and digested the information they were just given. Heba sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "It would be nice to meet your friends Ryou. Getting to know people all ready is very useful."  
Yugi nodded in agreement and turned to face him. "That is if you don't mind. But I don't think we will be going to the gatherings."  
Heba shook his head and thought of a reasonable excuse. "We have enough to do with catching up on what we missed already, I'm sure the teachers have a bunch of stuff for us to do to make up for our lost time."

Ryou nodded and pretended that he believed the brothers excuses. Maybe in time they would agree to go with him and his friends...that is if Joey doesn't drag them first. Ryou decided not to share that bit of information with the Moto twins; after all, he didn't want to scare them away from meeting one of his best friends already.

* * *

_**Review Please**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After the brothers were done unpacking their suitcases Ryou led them to the main common room where his friends were currently playing magic the gathering. It was their current nerd habit. They still played duel monsters in their spare time of course.  
"Hey guys," Ryou gathered their attention as he led Yugi and Heba over to them.  
"These are the new guys Yugi and Heba Moto" he gestured to the twins.  
"Yugi and Heba this is Joey and Malik.

The teens inspected the people introduced to them. The blond known as Joey was wearing a white tie that showed he was a shape shifter. The other one was also blond and his hair was spiked similar to Ryou's, his tie was brown showing he was a werewolf.  
Heba bowed slightly to them and said, "Hello, I'm Heba Moto and this..." He gestured to Yugi who bowed. "... Is my twin brother Yugi."  
Malik stood and shook bother of their hands. "Hey, I'm Malik Ishtar. As you can see I'm a werewolf. So you're the new kids, it's a pleasure to meet you."  
He then turned to Ryou. "Have you shown them around yet Ryou?"

Ryou nodded his head and gave them his usual sweet smile.  
"I have shown them the court yard and the dorm room. They have started settling into their room as well. Then they decided it would be nice to meet my friends. As far as i have seen they are going to fit in very well." Just then Ryou's phone buzzed as he got a text from Bakura his night class boyfriend. He smiled at his phone, even if it wasn't the nicest of text messages, and gave a quick response. "So, what's on the agenda today everyone?" He asked his crew.

The shaggy blond by next Malik known as Joey spoke for the first time. "Hold on Ryou." He looked to Yugi and Heba and smiled. "Hey I'm Joey Wheeler, do you guys know about the tie system?" He asked and Heba and Yugi looked to each other.  
"Is it the thing where the different ties represent the different species classes?" Heba asked and Joey nodded.  
"We know a little about it and what some ties represent but not all of them," Yugi answered.

Joey pointed to his white tie. "White is for shape shifters." He then pointed to Malik's brown tie. "Brown is for Werewolves'." He then pointed to Ryou's purple tie. "Purple is for humans. There is also Ice blues for wizards and witches, and last but not least... Vampires, they wear blood red."  
Heba nodded and pulled out the school manual. "Are they listed in here?"  
Joey nodded. "It also gives a brief description of the classes. What magic they posses and things like that." Joey then leaned over to show Yugi and Heba that.  
Malik nudged Ryou to get his attention. "So what do you think of the new kids?"

Ryou smiled at his friend. He and Malik had grown close since their boyfriends were very good friends.  
"I think they're very shy, and a little untrusting right now, especially of the vampire class," Ryou paused, unsure of what to say about it. Not even he understood their reaction to the night class. They seemed to hold some deep hatred to them, he knew some people strongly disliked vampires but those people attended schools where vampires were not allowed. Why someone who hated them would attend cross academy baffled him.

"But, other than that I think with time they will grow out of their shells and become very good friends with all of us." Ryou meant it, he like the Moto twins so far, they seemed like pretty decent people. He wished they would be more trusting, especially of the vampire class. Ryou suddenly became very aware of a particular problem. He and his friends were dating members of the night class. That meant he wouldn't be able to introduce his new friends to his boyfriend. Ryou looked sad for a moment and glanced down at his feet. Although Bakura wasn't the nicest guy around Ryou was proud to be his boyfriend and loved introducing his friends to him. What to do now? Heba and Yugi were not willing to go anywhere near the night class dorm let alone the vampires themselves.

Joey finished explaining everything in the handbook to the twins and draped an arm around Heba's shoulder. Heba glared at the blond but only succeeded in making it look like a pout. "Next on our list of things to do is show you the night class."  
Yugi paled and Heba strangled to get away. "I don't think that is a good idea."  
Joey looked confused and tilted his head to one side. "Why not? Normally everyone wants to see them... That's why some people even come to school here."  
"Well not us." Heba said successfully getting away from Joey. "Come on Yugi lets go get ready for tomorrow."  
Malik frowned getting very curious now about their reaction. He smirked and linked an arm with Yugi. "Come on it won't be so bad, and the guardians Joey and Seto will keep them at bay. What are you guys so worried about?"  
Heba sighed and Yugi looked very nervous. They didn't want everyone knowing about their past their first day there.

~Night Class~

Bakura was sprawled out on the couch in his dorm room attempting to read some damn book for his English class. Needless to say it wasn't going so well. The reading material in this new day and age bored the older vampire to death, again. He sighed and threw the book across his room, enjoying the sound it made when it hit his wall. Now more bored than ever he decided to torment his Hikari with text messages. It always entertained him to annoy his Hikari. Surprisingly he had yet to actually anger the younger boy. Although, it also pleased him slightly to know the small boy could handle him...in more ways than one. Bakura smirked at his dark thought just as a certain dusty blond friend of his came walking into his room.  
"You know, doors are there for privacy. That's why it's polite to knock before you enter."

The blond glared. "What privacy we share a freaking room if you don't remember." He strolled across the room and flopped down onto his bed. He picked up the book that hit the wall and landed on his bed and tossed it back to the albino. "I have some interesting news."

Bakura lazily caught the book with one hand and returned the blonds glare. "What news could possibly be interesting enough to talk about at this dead beat school?"

Marik gave a laugh and then smirked. "We have a pair of new students."

Bakura raised his eyebrow, normally he wouldn't care, but if they were interesting enough to gain Marik's attention then there must be SOMETHING interesting about them.  
"Oh? And what is so great about them?"

Marik sat up and looked at the albino. "Well I just happen to be hanging out near the headmaster's office when they were getting enrolled," He paused to gather his thoughts. "And I couldn't hear a lot but from what I heard there parents were killed by one of our kind and the kids have developed some sort of hatred for us."

Bakura rolled his eyes; clearly his friend had been there on purpose.  
"Of course they do, that's the most cliché story i have ever heard," The albino donned his traditional smirk, "Of course that also means meeting these new boys is going to be very interesting." Just then the school bell rang alerting the entire night class that is was time to head to class. Bakura sighed and stood up.  
"Come Marik, let's go pretend to be students." he smirked

~Day Class~  
Heba and Yugi stood extremely stiff next to Ryou and Malik. Joey ran off to perform guardian duties with some brunet night class student named Seto Kaiba. Before the vampire secret was out there job was to protect the Day class from the fact that the night class were vampires. Now that everyone knows the night classes are vampires their job changed. Joey and Seto have to keep the day class from offering their blood to the night class and dying. Why anyone would offer their blood to them Heba and Yugi did not understand. Just being this close to a vampire was putting their nerves on high alerts. Who could stand to have the bloodsuckers draining them?  
Yugi shifted closer to Heba and grabbed onto the sleeve of his coat. Heba looked down and gave an encouraging smile. How on earth they allowed Joey and Malik to drag them there was still a mystery to the twins.  
Malik pointed to the stiffly brunet and smirked. "THAT, my friends is one of the most stuck up, rich, ass whole you will ever meet. His name is Seto Kaiba he is a pure blood and owner of the infamous Kaiba Corporation."  
Heba's jaw dropped. "He owns a company?"  
Malik nodded. "Inherited it from his parents."  
Yugi shook his head. "Why does he go to school then if he is rich?"  
Malik shrugged. "Don't know, don't care."

Ryou looked for Bakura, he was just about to smile and wave at him like he always did when he remembered his new friend's feelings on vampires. He glanced in their direction; their discomfort was more than just obvious. Ryou saddened and instead looked down. Eventually he hoped he could introduce his boyfriend to his new friends, but now just wasn't a good time.  
Bakura looked for his always too happy Hikari, secretly looking forward to his smile and wave that he always gave him every night. But this time, when his eyes landed on him, he was surprised to see the boy looking down at his feet. Bakura glared and his temper slipped through, showing slight anger on his face. Before he or the purebloods around him could stop him he began walking over to his Hikari. Ignoring the screaming day class students he pushed through until he was right in front of Ryou.

Slipping one hand under the young boy's chin he lifted his face up so that they were looking each other in the eyes. Glaring he forced his boyfriend not to look away. In the background the girls started screaming more, from anger or enjoyment of the scene they did not know.  
"Now now Aibou why were you not cheerfully greeting me like you always do? Don't tell me I have upset you in some way?" The last statement was said with sarcasm. Bakura knew that there was nothing he could have done to upset Ryou. The kid was almost always happy. Ryou didn't know how to respond, his words came out as a jumbled mess of a stutter. In the end he just gave up and threw himself into his boyfriends embrace.

Yugi stood in complete fear till a wave of dizziness hit him and everything went black. Malik being directly behind him caught Yugi and then glared at Ryou. "Way to go."  
Heba stood with his mouth open looking between Ryou and Bakura. "Ryou... What the bloody hell is going on!"

Ryou didn't say anything; instead he just buried his face in Bakuras chest. Bakura looked between Ryou and his friends, and the fainted boy in Malik's arms. He suddenly smirked as understanding took over and he realized what was going on. These twins must be the new students Marik mentioned, which means these boys hate vampires. Based on the tan ones reaction he knows Bakura is a vampire. He looked down at his little Hikari buried in his chest, and a wonderfully evil thought popped into his head.  
"Ryou," he whispered sweetly into his ear. Shivers ran up and down Ryou's spin.  
"Ryou, you haven't introduced me to your new friends," Bakura smiled and looked to the young boys.  
"My names Bakura," he stated before he lifted Ryou's face and slammed his lips against the younger boy's surprised ones.

Heba's mouth dropped open and he took Yugi from Malik. He shook him and forced him to his feet. "I knew this was a bad idea. Why the hell did we let them drag us here? Yugi wake up, were going back to our dorm room."  
Yugi groaned and opened his eyes. He rubbed his head and then looked at the make out scene in front of him in disbelief. "Ryou?"  
Heba grabbed Yugi's arm and started to drag him back to their dorm room just as Marik came over. "Bakura. You're wasting time we have to get to class before the Mutt and money bags get involved."

Bakura pulled away from Ryou and glared at Marik.  
"That's twice now you have interrupted me," he looked behind his friends to notice said mutt and rich boy walking over to see what the commotion was. He sighed and let his Hikari go before walking back towards his class. He noticed pureblood twins Yami and Atemu starring at him disapprovingly. He smirked at the both of them and winked.  
"What's wrong my dear purebloods? Jealous?" He laughed and started walking towards his classroom. Not before also winking at Ryou though.

"You are such an immature, insensitive, jack-ass Bakura." Atemu stated following them to class.  
Bakura answered with more laughter and continued laughing.

Ryou took some much-needed deep breaths before turning to his friends.  
"I'm so sorry. I didn't think he was going to do that guys. Do-" he looked suddenly very sad as he looked towards Yugi and Heba's retreating forms.  
"Do you think they hate me now?"

Malik sighed and shook his head. "I don't know Ryou, but I want to know what their issues with vampires is."  
~Night Class~  
Marik strolled next to Bakura and nudged his arm. "Is what you did on purpose to just piss the new kids off?"

Bakura smirked at his friend as he took a seat on the windowsill looking at his Hikari stumbling towards the Sun Dorm.  
"In a way I suppose. I was very curious to see their reactions after you told me that they hated vampires." He glared at the image of his boyfriend not even bothering to look at him. How dare he? Ryou is HIS boyfriend he shouldn't be ashamed to be dating him. He shouldn't hide their relationship just for some snobby new kids with distaste for vampires.  
"I was also teaching my little Hikari a lesson," he stated with a smirk. He looked over to Marik and crossed his arms.  
"Would you not do the same with your boyfriend if he ignored you?"

Marik snarled. "Malik would never dare do such a thing. Plus he is not afraid of what others think that would be why the whole day and night class knew we were dating." He stretched and looked out the window. "But I do want to know how the kids are going to survive here with us vampires."  
Atemu sighed and looked at them. "What are you two going on about?"  
Marik smirked and looked at the pureblood. "The all mighty pureblood does not know about the new kids?"  
Atemu glared and shook his head. He maybe a pureblood but that didn't mean he knew _everything_ that went on in the day class. He was a night student anyway. "No I don't, now why are they so interesting?"  
Marik smirked." They hate us."  
"And that's news? A lot of people hate vampires." Atemu stated not understanding why they are so interested.  
"Why would someone who hates vampires attend cross academy?" He asked the pureblood who shrugged and looked to his brother.  
"What do you think Yami?"

Yami closed the book he had opened and looked to his brother. New students didn't normally interest him, especially in the day class. Even though some of his fellow students had decided to date members of the day class, he still didn't interact with many of the day class students. Although, he had to admit these new boys interested him in just the slightest bit.  
"It didn't look as if they just hated vampires, the one boy was out right terrified at seeing Bakura and Ryou so intimate," he told his twin. He sighed and looked away for a moment getting lost in thought. The look on the pale ones face just wouldn't leave his mind. Being a pureblood Yami had been on this planet for more years than he cared to admit, he had seen vampires attack many humans. Sometimes he himself had been the one to attack them, if provoked. So why did that one human, that one child perk his interest so much? He was most likely just another human who had fallen victim to a vampire attack, so why?

Atemu nodded in agreement. He has the same number as years on him as his brother, though he was older by a few seconds. He has seen the young one faint. He was so petrified he looked paler then them, and that was saying something. But the one that stood his ground, looked like if he has a stake he would have killed Bakura right then and there. The fire in his eyes was alive and if given the opportunity he would probably become a vampire hunter in an instant.  
Atemu looked back to Marik and Bakura who had apparently lost interest and started talking about something else.

Yami shook his head to rid himself of the pestering thoughts and instead turned his attention to what Bakura and Marik were now so intently discussing.  
Bakura smirked as he suddenly remembered a piece of gossip that his over sensitive ears had picked up a couple days ago. Now normally Bakura didn't give two shits about gossip but this time it had amused him so much that he just had to share with his friend.  
"Oh Marik? Did you happen to hear what happened to that slut Yuki Cross?" He smirked.

Marik thought for a moment and then smirked. "Come to think of it I think I did hear something about the chairmen's daughter. But what have you heard about her?"

Yami thought hard for a moment but he couldn't remember having heard anything about Chairmen Crosses adopted daughter.  
Bakura couldn't hold back the little bit of laughter that threatened to burst out.  
"I heard the poor girl got dumped by her pureblood boyfriend, who left her to go fuck that aristocrat Zero!" The fits of uncontrollable laughter spilled out of Bakura like vomit. He doubled over clutching his stomach as little bits of pain shot through him from laughing so hard. No one in the night class liked the chairman's daughter. She acted like a slut who hit on all the vampires, especially Kaname and Zero. All three of them no longer attended the academy; they had graduated a couple years ago. But everyone remembered them, and every now and then they would show up to visit Kain.

Marik doubled over next to Bakura in laughter as well. He had met her once and she had flirted and hit on him for an entire week before Marik had turned her down cold.

Atemu sighed and shook his head. He may not like her but she was a fellow pureblood. "You guys should not talk about a pureblood like that... no matter how much of a slut they are."

Bakura tried, but he just could not stop laughing. Yes it was wrong of any vampire to talk badly about purebloods. They are the most powerful of all the vampires; they hold a great deal of respect over all aristocrats. Some purebloods are even more respected by other purebloods. Bakura however, didn't care in the least; he's just as powerful as any damn pureblood. Yeah he might not be as old as his own purebloods Atemu and Yami, but in a fair fight he would leave one of them bloodied and injured. Not that he would challenge them to a fight that might get him killed. As much as he hated to admit it, they were in charge and if they demanded it, someone would bring his head on a silver plate to them. Bakura stood up, all giggles buried inside him, and he bowed faking a sincere apology to the vampire twins.  
"My deepest apologies my dear pureblood rulers. I hope my insincerity didn't offend you."

Atemu rolled his eyes at the albino. "If only chairman had heard you. Then I would have all the permission i would need to kick your ass."

Bakura instantly stopped laughing and stepped towards Atemu, his glare piercing and serious.  
"Any time anywhere pharaoh. Just name your game."

Atemu smirked and stood up. "A shadow game."

Yami instantly jumped in front of his brother, attempting to stop anything before it could happen.  
"Not now brother. Not here."  
Bakura was not about to let the pansy twin ruin his fun. He grabbed Yami by the shoulders and flung him across the room and into the wall. Then he turned his glare onto his opponent.

Atemu's jaw dropped and he looked to his brother who was smashed into the wall. His eyes darkened and he turned to the perpetrator. "Ra Bakura! This is between you and me! Do. Not. Fuck. With. My brother!" His eyes glowed a dark crimson and he started to summon is shadow magic.

Bakura got a disgustingly pleasant smile on his face as he activated the power of his millennium ring.  
Suddenly the door of the classroom flew open and a man dressed in a flamboyantly red frilly suit jumped in.  
"Hellooooooooooooo my beautiful vampires how are yo-" he paused as he looked between Bakura, Atemu and the pissed off Yami picking himself up off the floor. He started to walk menacingly back towards Bakura, but the professor placed his hand tightly on his shoulder, effectively stopping him.  
"Tisk tisk Yami you of all people are supposed to be a good role model. You too Atemu" he looked at Atemu, giving him a teary eyed pouty face.  
"You and Yami are my best students!" He flung himself around Atemu crying on his shoulder.  
"Please oh please stop this fighting!"  
Bakuras eyes widened and he lost his concentration, his shadow magic disappearing. God how he hated this man.  
"Professor Pegasus could you get any more gay?" He mumbled under his breath. But being a vampire ears perked up and he heard it.

He let go of Atemu and broke out into a fake sad face.  
"Am I not enough for you Bakura?" He asked, but he didn't wait for Bakuras sarcastic response. He clapped his hands and walked to the front of the classroom.  
"Ok my beautiful boys put all your deadly weapons away and we shall begin class all right?"

Atemu sighed and called his shadow magic back to his millennium puzzle around his neck. Both him and Yami's shadow magic resonated in their millennium puzzles that they got from their father. He glared at Pegasus and then flopped down onto his chair next to Yami waiting for the lesson to begin.  
Marik smirked when Bakura sat back down and hi-fived his friend. "I don't think I could have laughed any harder when you smashed Pure Blood Yami into that wall."

Bakura smirked at Yami, gaining a glare in return.  
"Had that flamboyant moron hadn't interrupted I would have blasted that pureblood so far into the shadow realm he would have forgotten his name, again."

*Had that flamboyant moron not interrupted

Atemu turned around sharply and glared so hard any normal person would have cowered in fear begging for forgiveness. Unfortunately Bakura is no normal person. "Not even in your dreams, Aristocrat."

Bakura glared and made to stand up, but Pegasus was there in a flash sitting on his lap.  
"Now now my boys cant we all just agree I'm the prettiest boy here there's no need to fight over me!"  
Bakura glared and shoved Pegasus so hard he went flying into the smart board.  
"Not even in your dreams you drag queen!" He glared at Pegasus, before turning his glare onto Atemu. He honestly didn't hate the pharaoh as much as he made it out to be,

He just loved fighting with him. Bakura was a masochist like that.  
"Another time my pharaoh," he teased with a bow.

Atemu rolled his eyes and returned to Pegasus who was straightening his cloths. "You can count on that."

* * *

A/N: (A Shadow Game, known as a Death Game in the Japanese version (Yami no Gēmu, literally Game of Darkness or Dark Game Egyptians first allowed the Shadow Games. Using various means of sorcery, they send themselves into an alternate dimension where their duel would not be interrupted, and where cheating is strictly forbidden, punishable by death. In the Shadow Games, the sorcerers' skills would be tested by seeing how powerful of monsters they can summon, and how powerful a spell they can cast to power up their monsters.)


	3. News

Hi, guys.

Alright so i was told by s2Teennovelist FanFiction has stopped being pissy and deleting out stories. I don't fully believe this but they put up a good argument.

They told me, You don't have to leave Inu-chan, my friend and I at the PMS forum have been spreading the word about FF and what's really going on, apparently a bunch of trolls and ** on their periods have been complaining to the administration and they only went a long with it cause no one told them no, but over the month everyone has been sending stuff to the admnistration protesting these actions and there is a petition with over 32,000 signatures in protest and we even had a lack out day and it seems to have worked cause with the new comment thing they're doing there have been no reports of anyone's stories being deleted to the purge it seems is over. This isn't the first time FF has PMS about MA content and it won't be the last but the onlys ones targeted are newbies or underagers, but as i've been talling people just back-up your stories and reviews, make sure your summaries are all g-rated and makes sure yur stories are rated appropriately and you have NOTHING to worry about. The purge is OVER, these things never last long and as long as there are good writers to protest it will not continue, as i said the petition has over 32,000 votes! an that was within 4 days after the "purge" started! if FF has ANY sense it will stop, so don't blame the administration for the actions of trolls, they have to uphead to people's concerns its how we got Wel Zen kicked off this site and he hasn't done any damage sense, my friend Tavi still has his mother on speed dial in case he tries ANYTHING! So please don't panick or leave, i'll admit FF ** me off sometimes too, but if we leave this site and deny people good reading than we are letting the trolls win, And i will NOT do that.  
If you still want to back up your stories on other sites, by all means, everyone does that but don't give up on FanFiction.

I guess I will give them a month more and see if anything goes from there.

Sincerely,

~Inu.


End file.
